


Do You Remember?

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, i think i need jesus, im not okay as you could tell, im really really sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ramsay brings Theon back to the place they first met. To do, what else, except remind Theon of the time Ramsay's men almost had their way with the Greyjoy.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most fucked up fic I've written uhhh   
> please read the tags.  
> and defiant theon is always fun to write but it's always so hard for me to write him bc of the pain but who would i be if not for angst  
> also the graphic depiction of violence is for previously mentioned and the fact that ramsay kicks theon in the face and its sorta... detailed

It had been so long since Theon had seen the sunlight. Honestly, the man had lost all sense of time, ever since he became the dreaded bastard's "prisoner of war", as he often liked to call it. Regardless, one may assume that the Greyjoy would be ecstatic to be finally able to leave that small, damp dungeon, yet it couldn't be further from the truth.

As much as he likes to tell himself otherwise, the man was absolutely terrified. Of course, Ramsay Snow being one major factor, yet also because of his own internal fears, suddenly remembering where the bastard was taking him. It was *that* spot. The spot where the Greyjoy thought that Ramsay was his guardian angel, the one who would save him from a life imprisonment, only to get betrayed and tortured for what felt like an eternity for Theon.

He didn't know how much time had passed since then. Days? Weeks? ...Months? It all seemed like a blur for the prince. Especially since the bastard doesn't like defiance, yet that's all Theon could muster up. It was probably foolish, but he simply couldn't submit to Ramsay Snow. His pride wouldn't allow it. No way would he throw away his dignity for some illegitimate child from an obscure northern family! He was a prince! Ironborn! Rightful ruler of the Iron Islands! ...Yet, even despite his strong ego, he was slowly starting to crack.

He had endured hell in the Dreadfort. Beatings, lashings, burns… He has felt those individual pains a hundred times over, either by Ramsay or his men. No man, no matter how mentally strong, could last forever. ...Theon was smart enough to realize that was the case.

"Have you fallen asleep, Reek? Were my stories just not exciting enough for you?"

Theon hadn't realized he had been actually spacing out the entire trip, only now snapping back to reality upon hearing Ramsay's voice. He would normally snap back with a witty remark, yet he decided to be cautious and just ignore his question outright. Ramsay was not happy with that answer.

Greyjoy felt the shorter man harshly push him off the horse and onto the hard ground below. He groaned loudly - gods, it hurt like hell. His knees were so weak he could barely even stand up, and even when he did succeed, the bastard kicked him right back down again. Theon felt his blood start to boil.

"Damned bastard…"

"What was that, Reek?"

"I said damned bastard. Didn't know you couldn't hear eithe-"

Ramsay sharply kicked Theon in the mouth, and Greyjoy was certain he knocked out a few of his teeth in the process. Tears were building in his eyes as he protectively covered his mouth; Ramsay simply squatted down next to him and harshly grabbed his hair, making sure Theon could see his cold blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that, princeling? You want to say that again? Come on, don't look so frightened. Tell me what's on your mind, dear."

Theon opened his mouth and saw blood gushing out of his mouth, almost like a waterfall. Damn, he kicked him hard and his voice was barely audible due to the blood blocking his airways. He choked. And choked. And choked. All while Ramsay was holding that firm grip on his hair, smiling happily as he saw Greyjoy nearly scream in pain, tears starting to overflow.

"Gods, you scream like a whore, Reek!"

Theon wanted to punch Ramsay, to grab him, to at least scream at him…! But, he couldn't do any of that. He stayed silent as Ramsay started wiping off the blood with an old rag he had in his pocket. He didn't even want to know how many teeth he had lost. This was utterly humiliating for the man, yet he feels like the pain isn't going to end any time soon.

"Now then! Since you so rudely interrupted me the first time, I might as well repeat my question. Do you know where we are? Don't worry if you don't know!"

"...T-This is the place where we first met."

"Good boy! You're absolutely right. My, don't you just feel nostalgic, Reek. Watching you scream for help, watching you think nobody is going to save you from my men-"

"S-Stop it!"

"Oh? I seem to recall you saying the exact same thing as my boys were about to 'deflower' you. How embarrassing it must have been for you… A knight, a prince, to almost get ra-"

"P-Please…! Please don't talk about that…"

"I haven't seen you this afraid before! You're practically in tears, dear! Actually, I have seen you this afraid before… I should have let my men have their way with you, Reek… I would have really enjoyed hearing your cries for help while having a cock buried deep inside of you. ...Maybe, that can actually happen."

"H-Huh?" 

"One day… Out of the blue… when you least expect it. I can send in one of my boys. Or perhaps, better yet, I can do you the honor of deflowering you myself. Just imagine, Reek! Theon Greyjoy, Prince of the Iron Islands, Ironborn, lustfully giving himself up to me. Wouldn't that just be wonderful. Don't you think so too? Oh, don't cry, sweetling. I won't do it to you today. Only when you're ready."

Theon started screaming again as Ramsay got close to him again, crying and kicking and cursing out the bastard as he helped him up again. He had such a hold on his waste that it was practically impossible for Greyjoy to fight back, especially since his head was burning, racing with endless thoughts.

Paranoia started to overcome the man. Fear. Actual fear. He was afraid. His facade had broken severely, he showered vulnerability to Ramsay, his weakness. He knew bringing him back here was all apart of a sick game, to make him more and more afraid. And to Theon's dismay, it was working. He was slowly starting to fall into Ramsay's hands.

Sitting on the horse now, his body completely bound by rope, he started spacing out again. He was counting down the days when he was eventually going to lose *it*. By not taking it right now, Snow had planted a seed that would stick with him day by day, hour by hour. It was so deliberate that Theon wanted to cuss himself out, for being so stupid, for never catching onto the Bolton's games fast enough.

His legs were weak, his heart ached incredibly. He just wanted to go back to the dungeon and crawl away into some tiny hole and never come out. He didn't even want to escape anymore, he just wanted to hide. To hide from that inevitable reality.

He didn't want to become Ramsay's pet, yet he knew he would sooner or later. ...Theon was smart enough to realize that was the case.


End file.
